Secret Admirers
by ButterflyAngel2
Summary: Ashley writes Andros a love letter, but he thinks that it is from Cassie.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  The power rangers belong to Saban.  
    
                                         Secret Admirer
    
                   Pulling a sheet from the drawer, she placed it neatly on the desktop. 
    
    Taking a deep breath, she held the pen in her hand, trying to think of what to write.  
    
    The pen flowed effortlessly over the white paper, forming eloquent 
    
    words not to be taken lightly.  Soon, this letter would find the writer's 
    
    true love, in the hopes that he would possibly return the feelings.  
    
                Her eyes looked it over, each delicate word showing a little bit of her self.  
    
    Once she was satisfied, she signed it simply with X's and O's. Smiling faintly, 
    
    she folded it and placed it in an envelope, signing the name Andros across the front.  
    
    Her heart fluttering in her chest, she knew it was something she had to do.  
    
    She had to tell him, she had to let him know that after all this time, 
    
    and she had fallen in love with him.  
    
                Slipping it into a book, she sighed softly, knowing that she had to 
    
    get ready for the party.  Getting to her feet, she began making herself ready 
    
    all the while her mind was on him and the letter. 
    
    **********
    
                "Are you ready?" he asked, waiting for her reply.  It amazed him 
    
    that as time passed; he and Ashley had become good friends.  She had seen 
    
    him through good times and bad, and he knew she would always be there.  
    
                "Just a sec," she replied, fastening a small purse shut.  Getting to
    
     her feet, she smiled at him as he took her hand.  A moment later, she was
    
     in the middle of a party.
    
                "Go mingle, Ashley.  There are many eligible young men here 
    
    this evening," he whispered in her ear, while eying another guest.  
    
    "I'll see you later."
    
                "Okay," she replied, as she watched him go.  She couldn't help but 
    
    wonder who had his attention this time.  No sooner did she wonder,
    
     than she saw him sidle up to a voluptuous blonde.  "Figures," she grinned, 
    
    then turned around to find anyone that she might know. 
    
                "Ashley!" the voice cut through the confusion.  "It's about time you 
    
    got here," Cassie said, smiling at her friend. 
    
                "Hey Cassie, how's the party?" Ashley asked.
    
                "Great, and Andros even let me bring Carlos," she replied 
    
    happily.  As if on cue, muscled arms encircled her waist and a chin 
    
    rested lightly on her shoulder.
    
                "Hi Carlos," Ashley said.
    
                "Hey there Ashley, great party."
    
                "Maybe you should tell Andros that," she smiled.  
    
                "Yo!  Andros, cool party!" he yelled across the assembly, 
    
    making Ashley cringe in 
    
    embarrassment.  Andros simply nodded and went back to his conversation. 
    
     "So, Ashley, what's up?" he asked politely.
    
                "Not much Carlos, and you?" she replied.
    
                "Well now, isn't this a pleasure?" Andros said, looking 
    
    over the trio. 
    
    His gaze landed on Cassie.  "How are you this evening Cassie?" he asked,
    
    smiling softly at her.  Her beauty caught his eye the first time he they had met.
    
                "Fine, thanks for letting us come." she replied.
    
                "Nonsense.  Enjoy the party," he retorted, taking her hand 
    
    as grazing it with his lips.
    
                "Okay, enough of that." Carlos stated, pulling her hand 
    
    away possessively.
    
                Andros smiled and walked away.  The rest of the evening 
    
    was filled with song;
    
     dance and laughter as the guests enjoyed their surroundings.  Andros 
    
    watched Cassie most of the evening.  How odd that such a beauty could 
    
    escape his notice for so long.  As the party began to dissipate, Andros 
    
    said his good-byes then found solace in the silence.  
    
                Andros went to his quarters on the mega ship, wanting to
    
    rest for just a bit before having to deal with anything else.  Feeling something
    
     beneath him, he reached underneath himself 
    
    and pulled out an envelope.  Looking at it with interest, he noticed his 
    
    name written on the front.  Pulling out the paper inside, he stared at the 
    
    writing as he read the words.
    
                ---I don't know how to tell you what I want to tell you, so I'm 
    
    writing it down.  I'll never find the nerve to give you this letter anyway.  
    
    When I look at you, I can't take my eyes off of you.  I long to have your 
    
    arms around me and feel your body against mine.  I'm such a jerk.  I know you 
    
    don't fell like I do, which is why I don't have the courage to sign this. 
    
    But I just love you more than words can say.
    
                                        XXXOOOXXX------
    
                Andros lowered the letter; his mind wandered trying to 
    
    decipher the letter.  
    
    Who could have left it for him?  There were so many guests, 
    
    how would he know which one? He knew who he wanted it to be, Cassie.  
    
                "Andros?" Alpha 6 said, attracting his attention.
    
                "What?" he asked, his mind still on the letter in his hand.  
    
    He looked at Alpha.  "What do you think?  Do you think she sent me 
    
    the letter?" he stated, not really caring one 
    
    way or another.
    
                "Letter?" Alpha asked, confused already.
    
                "Yes.  A, shall we say, love letter," he stated, his 
    
    expression serious.
    
                "Well why not Andros?   Any woman would surely fall
    
    for you," the robot replied.
    
                "Quite right," he replied, getting to his feet.  "There is a party tomorrow, 
    
    I know she'll be there," he plotted; already having his mind set that it was her.       
    
                "I hope he knows what he's doing'," Alpha 6 muttered softly.


	2. Chapter Two

                                                  Chapter Two
    
                The next evening Andros stood among the crowded 
    
    room.  Now out of his normal environment, he felt a bit conspicuous.  
    
    Searching the crowd for Cassie, he finally spotted her standing 
    
    with Carlos. Andros smiled when he noticed Carlos walking away 
    
    from her.  "Time to make my move," he said quietly. 
    
                Making his way through the crowd, he finally reached 
    
    her standing by a set of stairs.  Smiling, he stopped right in front 
    
    of her, his eyes drinking in her form, beautiful as always.
    
                "Andros, what are you doing here?" she asked, in shock 
    
    that he would leave the mega ship and socialize for the second 
    
    day in a row. 
    
                "I got a letter yesterday," he whispered softly.
    
                "A letter?  How nice for you, now will you please 
    
    go away?" she asked, worried by his strange behavior. 
    
                "When I look at you," he began, spouting off various 
    
    phrases of the letter he had memorized word for word.
    
                Ashley stopped short on the steps, hidden by the wall.  
    
    'Andros, here?' she thought, wondering what he was up to now.
    
                "What are you doing Andros?  Are you drunk?" 
    
    Cassie asked, trying to get away from him any way she could.
    
                "Only with love for..." Andros broke off abruptly.  
    
    "Carlos, how are you?" he asked.
    
                "What are doing here Andros?" Carlos asked, 
    
    eyeing him suspiciously. 
    
                "Andros, there you are.  I have been looking all over 
    
    for you," Ashley stated, poking her head around the corner. 
    
                "Did you bring him Ashley?" Carlos asked, looking 
    
    from one to the other.
    
                "Yeah, he's a great dancer.  Andros, care to dance?" 
    
    she said, grasping his arm and pulling him into the crowd. 
    
                Moving to a secluded corner, Andros stopped suddenly.  
    
    "I better get going before I ruin your evening more than I already have."
    
                "Don't be silly," she replied, a faint smile lighting up her features. 
    
                "Goodbye Ashley," he uttered as he disappeared in front of her. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                Later that evening, Ashley sat in her room, thinking about 
    
    everything that had transpired over the night.  A faint tapping on her 
    
    window caught her attention.  Opening it, Andros stood on the other 
    
    side.  "What are you doing here?  Are you crazy?" she asked, her voice soft.
    
                "Would you like to go somewhere?" he asked, really
    
     needing a friend who understood him.
    
                "Now?" she asked, noting the time.
    
                "Oh come on Ashley," he replied, looking at her and giving 
    
    her a smile he knew she wouldn't resist.  He watched her turn around
    
     and grab her jacket.
    
    "Shh.. You'll wake my dad," she whispered as he helped her 
    
    out the window.
    
                Setting her down on her feet beside him, he grinned.  
    
    "Shh... You'll wake your dad." he mocked.  Pulling the window 
    
    down softly, they walked off through the night. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                Sitting beside Andros, she listened intently to him go on 
    
    and on about her friend.  How beautiful she was, almost perfection.  
    
    Then the next thing really caught her attention and she found 
    
    herself staring back at him.
    
                "What letter?" she asked, intrigued with this new subject.
    
                "A silly letter I should not have paid so much attention to," 
    
    Andros stated, stretching out on his back on the ground.  
    
    "Perhaps it isn't even real.  I bet it is just a joke."
    
                Ashley looked at him, stretched out beside him, 
    
    thinking of what to say.  "Ow, this isn't that comfortable," she stated.
    
                "Oh, here," he offered, stretching his arm beneath her head.  
    
    "Better?" he mused.
    
                "Yes, thanks.  Maybe the letter is real," she said.
    
                "Perhaps, but I doubt Cassie would have given it to me. 
    
     I just wish I knew what I found so intoxicating about her," he 
    
    muttered softly.  Andros turned to look at Ashley beside him. 
    
     "Thanks for helping me out back at the party.  Could have been 
    
    quite a messy situation," he said, running his finger down the side
    
     of her face lightly.  "I better get you back."
    
                Getting to his feet, he grasped her hands and pulled her 
    
    up easily.
    
    Walking her back, he went through the whole chain of events that
    
     led him to believe that Cassie might have written it.  Oh how he 
    
    wished she would have.
    
                "If you really like her all that much Andros, why don't call
    
     her and tell her?  You can use my phone," she offered.
    
                "I can't do that.  Not after what I did."  He stated.
    
                "Then write her a letter."
    
                "Oh sure, then she will rip it up as soon as she notices
    
     who it is from.  Wonderful plan Ashley," he smiled.
    
                "Don't sign it.  Have someone else give it to her, and
    
    if she doesn't like it, then she won't know who it's from.  Then 
    
    you'll have nothing to worry about," Ashley offered.
    
                "That's a good idea, why didn't I think of that?" he 
    
    mumbled to himself.
    
    "I could write her a letter, and you could give it to her," he 
    
    said then changed his mind.  "No, you have already done 
    
    enough for me."
    
                "I have?" she asked.
    
                "Yes.  You're a good friend Ashley," he said, 
    
    kissing her cheek lightly then disappearing.
    
                Ashley stared at the empty space then headed home.


	3. Chapter Three

            Chapter Three
    
                Ashley sat looking at her watch.  He said he'd be here 
    
    by eight, she thought to herself.  Glancing up, she saw Andros 
    
    walking towards her, a big smile on his face.  Sliding into the booth, 
    
    he grinned at her and flopped an envelope down in front of her.
    
                "Didn't think I would do it, did you?" he asked, looking around.
    
                "What's this?" she asked, indicating the envelope as she picked it up.
    
                "The letter.  You suggested it, remember?" he asked.
    
                "I remember," she muttered, tossing it down on the table 
    
    and grabbing her drink. 
    
                "So, when are you going to give it to her?" he prodded impatiently.
    
                "I don't know, will you just calm down?" she stated, smiling 
    
    at his boyish charm.
    
                "I can't calm down until I know what comes of it."
    
                "If you don't calm down, I'll." she started picking up the 
    
    letter and holding it in her hands.
    
                "What?" he glanced up.  "Ashley, don't," he warned.
    
                "Or what?" she chuckled as she threatened ripping the letter in two.
    
                "Come on Ashley," he soothed. 
    
                Ashley smiled and laid it on the table.  "You know I wouldn't 
    
    have done it, don't you?" she grinned. 
    
                "Yes, I know," he replied, a grin crossing his face.
    
                "I'll give it to her tomorrow.  Look Andros, if it's meant to happen 
    
    between two people it'll happen.  You can't push it."
    
                "Thanks," he replied.  "What's this?" he asked, picking up 
    
    a brochure.  "School on board the Hawaiian Princess?"
    
                Ashley took it from his hand.  "Yeah."
    
                "Why didn't you tell me you were going to do this?  
    
    We're friends Ashley, why didn't you even mention it?" he asked,
    
     a hurt tone in his voice.
    
                "I just did it," she replied softly, shrugging her shoulders.  
    
    Andros just stared at her, not wanting to think about losing his friend.  
    
    He watched blindly as she got to her feet.  "I have to go.  
    
    I'll talk to you later Andros."  Ashley walked out the door leaving 
    
    a very stunned Andros behind her.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                Walking into her room, she turned on the lights, illuminating 
    
    a picture beside her lamp.  Tossing down her keys and the envelope 
    
    on her desk, an odd thought struck her.  What would he write to 
    
    someone he thought to be in love with?  Looking at the envelope, 
    
    an idea flitted through her mind.  Gently picking it up, she held it to 
    
    the light, not sure of what she was doing.
    
                "No, this is wrong," she mumbled, dropping it back down to 
    
    the desk.
    
    "He's my friend, and I just can't do things like that," she rationalized
    
     to herself.
    
                Picking it up once again, she left her room and walked 
    
    into the kitchen.  Putting a kettle of water on the stove, she stared
    
     at the envelope.  The same envelope that took all her hopes
    
     and dreams away with just one swipe of the pen.  The kettle 
    
    whistled as the steam flowed freely. 
    
                Ashley got to her feet, and held the letter in her hand
    
     over the steam.  Within a few seconds, the envelope opened 
    
    easily, and she pulled out the paper within.  Looking at it, she began to read:
    
     "*My dearest darling,
    
                Love is the flower of time and every petal that falls is an 
    
    eternal moment without you.* Oh Andros, this is dog doo." she muttered, 
    
    folding it up again.  A thought struck her.  Wadding up the paper, she 
    
    made her way back to her room.  Pulling out a sheet of paper, she placed 
    
    it in front of her on the desk and began write, speaking the words aloud
    
     as she did so.
    
                "I have finally found the courage to write you a letter.  You 
    
    may never know who I am, but that hasn't stopped you from giving 
    
    me the greatest gift I've ever known."  She paused to look at his picture 
    
    in front of her.
    
                "Idiot," she smirked, returning to the letter.  "If for just one 
    
    brief moment I could feel your lips against mine, I would die a happy man."
    
                Ashley folded the paper and put it in the envelope.  Her heart 
    
    heavy with sadness, she turned off the light and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four

                                Chapter Four
    
                "This is so great!  You have to tell me who wrote this," 
    
    Cassie said, clutching the letter in her hand.
    
                "I can't Cassie, I promised I wouldn't," Ashley replied, 
    
    looking at a magazine left on Cassie's kitchen table.
    
                "I think I'm in love," Cassie replied.
    
                "How do you know that?  You don't even know who wrote it," 
    
    Ashley retorted.
    
                "Where is everyone?" a voice called from the living room.
    
                "In here mom," Cassie called back.
    
                The door swung open revealing a woman smiling back at them.  
    
    "Hello Ashley.   Where's your father Cassie?"
    
                "Sleeping," she replied.
    
                "Great!  The one night I don't work and he pulls the nightshift.
    
    Splendid," she replied, setting her things on the table and walking 
    
    back through the door.
    
                "Now tell me who wrote the letter!" Cassie demanded.
    
                "No can do Cassie, I promised.  Any ways, what about 
    
    Carlos?" Ashley asked walking to the door.
    
                "What about Carlos?" Cassie responded.
    
                Ashley pulled the door open to find Carlos on the other side, 
    
    ready to knock.  "Hi Carlos," she said with a smile, ducking under 
    
    his arm on her way out.
    
                "Later Ashley," he called after her.  "Hey gorgeous, how 
    
    about a little kiss?" he asked, stepping closer to Cassie.
    
                Cassie hid the letter behind her back.  "Come and get it," 
    
    she teased, walking backwards toward the table.  Feeling around for 
    
    her mother's purse, she stuffed her letter inside to keep it away from Carlos.  
    
    The door burst open suddenly and the two jump apart.
    
                "Hello there sweet pea," the deep voice said, as his eyes 
    
    took in the form of the dreaded boyfriend.
    
                "Hi daddy," Cassie replied.
    
                "Hello Lieutenant Sir," Carlos said politely.
    
                He looked Carlos up and down, while grabbing his wife's purse.  
    
    "Uh-huh.  Just you keep in mind Carlos my boy, you get her pregnant, 
    
    and I doubt anyone will miss you," he stated, patting his pistol in its holster.
    
                "Daddy!" Cassie exclaimed as her father walked away.  
    
    "I think I want to die."
    
                Putting the purse on the shelf, he pulled out everything 
    
    just to get the wallet.  Putting everything back inside, he found a 
    
    folded paper lying amongst the clutter.  Unfolding it, he read the 
    
    words, anger flowing through his veins at the thought of another 
    
    man trying to get the attention of his wife.  Hearing her enter the 
    
    room with her soft humming, he crammed it back into her purse,
    
     and turned around to smile at her.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                Ashley, walking down her street, jumped when Andros 
    
    suddenly appeared in front of her.  Regaining her senses, she 
    
    shook her head and kept walking.
    
                "You shouldn't do that to people Andros," she said, knowing 
    
    he was not far behind.
    
                "Do what?" he asked innocently.
    
                "Pop in on someone just to do it.  You shouldn't use your 
    
    transporter for everything, you know."
    
                "Hmm?  Yes, yes I will try to keep that in mind.  So?" 
    
    he asked, barely able to contain his excitement.
    
                "So what?" she asked, not slowing her pace.
    
                "Did she like it?" he asked.
    
                "Yes, Andros, she liked it," she answered, looking straight ahead.
    
                Grabbing her arm, he stopped her and turned her around. 
    
     "But she said she really liked it, right?" he asked again.
    
                "Yes, she really liked it, now let go." Ashley replied, yanking 
    
    her arm away. 
    
                "I think I should write her another one, what do you think 
    
    Ashley?" he asked.
    
                Ashley, exasperated by everything, threw her hands up in 
    
    the air and walked away.  Andros stood and watched her go 
    
    before disappearing himself. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                Andros sat at his desk, writing diligently.  His hand moved 
    
    swiftly as the words crossed the paper.  When he finished, he read 
    
    over what he had written.  "Oh, what crap!" he exclaimed, wondering 
    
    how the first letter ever made such an impact.  "So I can't write letters
    
     as eloquently as I should like.  So?  At least I have an excellent voice," 
    
    he smiled.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                Ashley stood in her kitchen once again looking over Andros's 
    
    letter of affection.  "Oh good grief Andros, this won't do.  What crap!" 
    
    she stated, crumpling up the paper once again then proceeded to fix 
    
    the situation once again.


	5. Chapter Five

                                              Chapter Five
    
                   The next day, Ashley handed Cassie the letter, then sat 
    
    down and rummaged through magazines once again.  Looking at Cassie's 
    
    image in the mirror, she could tell already that Andros's letter had made quite 
    
    an impression.
    
                   "Oh my," Cassie breathed, hardly able to think straight.  "You have
    
     to tell me who wrote these, please?" she begged, clutching the letter in her hands 
    
    with a content smile upon her face.
    
                   Ashley dropped the magazine she had been holding.  "Alright," 
    
    she said, catching Cassie's happy expression in the mirror.  "You want to 
    
    meet him?"  She asked casually.
    
                   Cassie shook her head, already losing the basic function of speech. 
    
                   Ashley picked up the phone and dialed her number; she had told 
    
    Andros to wait there for her call.  "Do you want to meet her?" she asked, 
    
    not believing that she was setting up her two best friends.
    
                   "Does she know who I am?" Andros's voice flowed across the line.
    
                   "No, that's why she wants to meet.  Be at the park at eight," she stated. 
    
                   "Wait a minute, what should I wear?" he asked, wanting to make a 
    
    good impression.
    
                   "A paper bag over your head," Ashley replied sarcastically.  
    
    Hanging up the phone, she looked at Cassie.  "It's all set," she stated with a small smile.
    
                   "Thank you Ashley," Cassie replied, then looked perplexed. 
    
                   "What's the matter?" Ashley asked.
    
                   "What on Earth should I wear?" she replied, heading for her closet full of clothes.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Later that same evening, Cassie's mother Sue, went to class as usual. 
    
     Only this time, her husband Rick was following her.  Still upset about the letter he 
    
    found; he was intent on finding out who was the threat to his marriage.
    
                   Walking into the classroom, Sue walked to her desk at the front and sat down.  
    
    Being the teacher, she looked across the room, seeing many of her friends that she 
    
    had known for years, who were now taking night school to better their education.  
    
    As the night progressed, she handed out a quiz for her students to fill out. 
    
                   Using this quiet time, she looked over papers, making notes here and 
    
    there, until finally her pen ran out of ink.  Tossing it in the garbage, she reached
    
     into her purse for another only to find a paper that had not been there before. 
    
    Pulling it out, she unfolded it and read the writing. Feeling a sense of awkwardness, 
    
    she glanced across the room, her mind wondering who would put such a letter in her purse. 

            Letting her eyes drift across the different faces, she stopped abruptly at one.  

Ashley's father had been taking her class, and she knew him for many years.  

Was it possible he had such feeling for her?  At that precise time, he looked up 

and smiled a friendly smile.  'That's it, he must have done it', she thought to herself, 

offering a small smile in return.


	6. Chapter Six

                                        Chapter Six
    
                   Cassie walked through the park to where Ashley had told her to wait.  
    
    Sitting down on the nearest bench, she kept a watchful eye for her secret admirer. 
    
     With nervousness creeping up on her, she didn't notice Andros standing behind her.  
    
    As he laid a hand upon her shoulder, Cassie jumped, turning quickly to see Andros 
    
    smiling back at her.
    
                   "Hi Cassie," he said politely.
    
                   "Andros, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprise filling 
    
    her voice.
    
    Still glancing around, she did not want to miss her chance to meet the one 
    
    she was waiting for.
    
                   "How are you?" he asked pleasantly.
    
                   "Look Andros, I'd love to shoot the breeze, but I am waiting for someone," 
    
    she stated bluntly.  "So if you wouldn't mind..." she said, motioning him along.
    
                   "You are waiting for me," he replied, sitting down beside her.
    
                   "I am really not in the mood for this," she retorted, wishing he 
    
    would just go away.
    
                   "I wrote the letters," Andros offered, seeing her hesitancy in
    
    believing him.
    
                   "Huh?" she muttered, her attention drawn to what he was saying.
    
                   "The letters Ashley gave you, I wrote them," he stated a pleased 
    
    smile upon his lips.
    
                   "You?" she asked in shock.  He was the last one she would have 
    
    ever thought of. 
    
                                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   When the class ended, Sue watched the students begin to file out.  
    
    Feeling as though she would miss the chance to know if he was the one to write 
    
    he letter, she called out to Ashley's father.
    
                   "Robert, do you have a second?" she asked, casually glancing 
    
    at the book in front of her.
    
                   "Sure Sue, what is it?" he replied politely, coming back to stand 
    
    in front of her desk.
    
                   "I was just wondering if you would like to go for a cup of coffee?  
    
    Talk about the course, among other things." she said.
    
                   "Sure Sue, why not?  I don't think my wife will mind," he replied, 
    
    a grin on his face.
    
                   "Good," she replied, smiling wider.  Picking up her things, she walked 
    
    out to the parking garage with him, all the while not knowing that her husband
    
     was watching her from a distance.
    
                   "Hammond, I'm gonna kill him." Rick muttered, the anger seeping
    
     through his blood at the sight of his wife with another man.


	7. Chapter Seven

                                              Chapter Seven
    
                   Andros had borrowed Ashley's car for his wooing of Cassie.  One 
    
    just couldn't date without one, now could they?  Opening the door, he helped 
    
    Cassie inside and shut the door behind her.  Climbing into the driver's seat, 
    
    he turned the key and the engine came to life.  Almost ready to put the car in 
    
    gear, Cassie broke his thoughts.
    
                   "Andros, what did you mean by, 'you've given me the greatest gift'?" 
    
    she asked her voice soft and sultry.
    
                   Andros, caught off guard by the question, had no idea what she was
    
     talking about.  Trying to cover as best as he could, under the circumstances, 
    
    he searched his mind for any excuse he could think of.  "Well, Cassie, I was
    
     referring to the whole concept of giving in general." he replied, cringing 
    
    inwardly, knowing how awful that sounded.
    
                   "Wow, yeah, I know what you mean," she replied, putting Andros 
    
    in a state of shock.  "Just think though, if you hadn't written those letters, 
    
    I'd be out with Carlos," she added.  "I know this great place we should go."
    
                   "Where?" he asked, still mystified that she bought that line of bull.
    
                   "Turn here," she pointed to the right and a small road off to the 
    
    side that led to a wide-open space, overlooking the whole city.  Moving 
    
    closer to him, she kissed his neck, already trying to get a jump on the 
    
    evening before they were even parked.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Ashley, not happy with how her night was going, climbed the hill 
    
    that overlooked the point.  Not only could she see all the idiots parking below, 
    
    but also the city lights were wonderful from this view.  Pulling the tab on her soda, 
    
    she took a drink from the can.  Something familiar caught her eye, and her mood 
    
    disintegrated. 
    
                   Her car pulled up in a vacant spot.  "Great," she said then continued, 
    
    "I hate you Andros," she muttered, her voice full of sadness and not knowing 
    
    what to do now.  Deciding to leave so as not to spoil the rest of her evening, 
    
    she got to her feet, but dropped her can when she spotted Carlos's car.  
    
    "Oh no," she breathed, looking toward her car.  By that time, Carlos had 
    
    already begun going from car to car in search of Cassie.
    
                   Ashley hurriedly made her way down the hill, her mind frantically 
    
    searching for some way to stop Carlos from reaching her car.  Running up 
    
    beside him, nearly out of breath, she smiled as best she could. 
    
                   "Hi Carlos," she said, trying to draw his attention.  
    
                   "Hey Ashley," he uttered back, as he moved to the next car.
    
                   "What are you doing, Carlos?" she tried again, still no go.
    
                   "Looking for Cassie.  She's out with some creep and when 
    
    I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him." he replied angrily.
    
                   "Forget Cassie, you could do so much better Carlos.  There are 
    
    plenty of girls out there just waiting for the chance to be with you," she said 
    
    another car closer to Andros.
    
                   Carlos stopped to look at her.  "Yeah?  Like whom?" he asked, 
    
    eyeing her suspiciously.
    
                   "Well, like me." she answered quickly, regretting her choice in 
    
    words, but would follow through with it to keep Andros and Cassie in one 
    
    piece. Grabbing his hand, she placed it on her chest.  "Can't you feel my
    
     heart pounding?" she asked, her eyes searching his.
    
                   "Got a pretty big heart there," he smiled.
    
                   "You want to go somewhere?  Just the two of us?" she asked.
    
                   "Yeah, sure why not?" he replied, looking her up and down.  "Let's go.
    
    You know, I've always liked you Ashley," he said, wrapping his arm around 
    
    her and leading her away from the line of cars.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   "What are we doing here Sue?" Robert asked, taking in the familiar 
    
    sight of the town below.
    
                   "Just thought we could use the quiet to talk," she replied, looking over
    
     at him.  Then all of a sudden she shrieked in horror and squished down in the seat.
    
                   "What's wrong?" he asked, finding it a bit silly that a grown woman would 
    
    be hiding in a place like this.
    
                   "My daughter is in the next car," she squealed.  "Get us out of here
    
    Robert!" she shrieked. 
    
                   "But you're the one that brought us here Sue," he mused.
    
                   "Get down, I don't want her to see you!" she yelled, grabbing his shirt 
    
    and yanking him down into the seat.  "I'll get us out of here and that will be that." 
    
    she said, starting the car, and backing it out without looking much further over 
    
    the dash, making their great escape.


	8. Chapter Eight

                                         Chapter Eight
    
                   Carlos opened the door to his room.  Motioning Ashley in, he 
    
    followed her, shutting the door quietly behind them.  Walking over to the 
    
    bed, he flopped down, not so gracefully, and stared at her as she looked 
    
    around the room.
    
                   Ashley, really out of place now, wouldn't look at Carlos.  She 
    
    was thinking of some way to get out of the mess she got herself into.  
    
    Biting her lip, she decided to try chitchat. 
    
                   "I like what you've done to the place." she said nervously as her 
    
    eyes wandered across the detestable posters lining his walls.
    
                   "Yeah," he grinned, then grabbed her arm and yanked her down 
    
    upon his chest.  "Well now, why don't we just get down to it?"
    
                   "Carlos, do you have a bathroom in this place?" she asked,
    
     trying to remain calm and collected.  He would just love for her to be afraid of him. 
    
                   "Yeah, sure," he nodded to a door. 
    
                   Ashley got up, and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.  
    
    "I am so stupid," she muttered, looking around to see what was there.  Her 
    
    eyes fell on a window.  Her mind screamed escape as her fingers undid the
    
     lock and she pushed the window open.  Crawling out, she was relieved to be free.
    
                   "Hey Ashley," Carlos called, getting to his feet.  "I don't think this is 
    
    such a good idea.  I mean, this just doesn't feel right.  I love Cassie, God help 
    
    me I don't want to, but I do.  I just don't think this is going to work out with us," 
    
    he said, now standing by the door.  He knocked softly. "Ashley?" he said, 
    
    grabbing the knob after no reply.  Turning it slowly, he peeked his head 
    
    inside to find empty space and the window open. "Ashley?" 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Andros walked Cassie up to the door, a smile upon his face at the 
    
    fond memories of the night.  
    
                   "I had fun," Cassie said, her eyes twinkling by the light of the moon. 
    
                   "As did I," he replied smoothly.
    
                   "I have never gone out with someone like you before," she stated, 
    
    her smile taking Andros's breath away.
    
                   "I am not like everyone else, Cassie." he replied, pulling her closer.
    
    Pressing his lips against hers, he relished the feel of her body close to his,
    
     until she pulled away. 
    
                   "When is your birthday, Andros?" she asked.
    
                   "Saturday actually," he replied, a smile lighting up his features. 
    
                   "Really?  We should have a party then, don't you think?  Call me
    
     tomorrow?" she kissed him lightly.  Andros shook his head yes. 
    
     "Promise?" she asked softly.
    
                   Andros nodded and watched the vision of loveliness walk into the 
    
    house, just before her father walked by and growled at him.  As the door shut,
    
    Andros stood in thought.  "Odd family." he muttered, walking back to the car.


	9. Chapter Nine

                                                 Chapter Nine
    
                   The next day, Ashley sat on her bed, looking through photographs 
    
    when her phone rang.  Picking it up, she put the receiver up to her ear to 
    
    find Cassie on the other end. 
    
                   "Hi Ashley, it's me," came the voice.  Sitting in front of her mirror, 
    
    she was primping herself for the coming evening, another date with Andros.
    
                   "Hi Cassie," Ashley replied.
    
                   "I have a big favor to ask you.  Now you can say no, but it would 
    
    mean an awful lot to me." Cassie started, rambling away.  "It's Andros's 
    
    birthday on Saturday and I was thinking we should throw him a party.  Now 
    
    I can't have it here, not only is it bridge club night, but you know how daddy is, 
    
    he'd kill me.  So I was thinking maybe we could have it at your place."
    
                   "Cassie, no.  I promised my parents," Ashley interjected.
    
                   "Come on Ashley, please, please.  It would mean a lot; I wanted to 
    
    surprise him." Cassie implored.
    
                   "No, I can't" she replied.
    
                   "Please, you won't have to do a thing; I'll take care of it all. 
    
     Please?" she begged.
    
                   "Oh, alright." Ashley conceded.  She hated to hear Cassie beg.  
    
    Hanging up the phone, she could hear her parents now.  Ashley had a terrible 
    
    feeling about the whole thing.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Andros again picked Cassie up for yet another date.  When the door 
    
    swung open, he found himself staring at a goddess leaning against the 
    
    doorframe.  Regaining his composure, he smiled.  "You look ravishing this 
    
    evening," he said, taking in her form. 
    
                   "I should after all the trouble I went to just to find this outfit.  You have 
    
    no idea how many miles I must have walked while shopping."
    
                   "I saw an interesting movie last night," Andros started, just trying to 
    
    make interesting conversation, but was cut off by her insistent babbling.
    
    Andros found himself wondering if there was anything more important to her 
    
    other than clothes.  Even during the drive over, she talked nonstop about stores, 
    
    miles, money, fabric, this and that.  It was more than enough to drive a sane man batty.
    
                   As he sat there in the restaurant, he had lost track of what she babbled 
    
    about now.  How boring this night was.  Where was the fun, the excitement,
    
     the casual conversation?  Bored beyond comprehension, he sighed and glanced 
    
    up to catch sight of Ashley.  Smiling, he waved at her.
    
                   "Who is it?" Cassie asked, pausing in her rambling just long 
    
    enough to look.
    
                   "Oh hi Ashley!" she called, turning her attention back to Andros. 
    
    Taking a bite of her food, she smiled.  "Did you see that movie last night?"
    
                   Andros finally perked up with interest.  "Yes, that is the movie I was 
    
    referring to earlier." he smiled.
    
                   "Those clothes were great," she began.
    
                   Andros sighed.  'Here we go again,' he thought to himself.  
    
                   Finally relieved when dinner was over with, he pulled into her driveway 
    
    and she apologized for making his evening a rotten time.  Smiling, she kissed 
    
    him softly and said goodnight, promising that she'll make it up to him on his birthday. 
    
                   Watching her walk to the house, he contemplated the insinuations of 
    
    her last statement.  Make it up to him?  What did she have in mind?  Only a 
    
    few more days until he would find out.  Still unsure of everything, Andros made 
    
    his way back to the mega ship.  Sitting in silence, he pulled a drawer open and 
    
    pulled out a picture of Ashley and studied it carefully, his friend.


	10. Chapter Ten

                                             Chapter Ten
    
                   Ashley stood in her kitchen, cleaning the mess that seemed to 
    
    come from the guests.  "Sure I don't have to do a thing," she remarked 
    
    sarcastically as TJ and Zhane came wandering in. 
    
                   "Hey there Ashley, nice party," TJ said, a smile on his face.  
    
    "You sure are a good friend to throw a party like this." 
    
                   "Did you hear what Cassie's giving Andros for his birthday?" Zhane chided.
    
                   "No, what's she giving him?" she asked, looking at the two boys in front of her.
    
                   "Oh, maybe I shouldn't say anything.  It is a rumor after all," TJ stated, 
    
    noticing her edginess.
    
                   "Fine, don't tell me.  I don't want to know." she replied, walking across the kitchen.
    
                   "It's just that, well, she's going to give him a very special gift," Zhane stated, 
    
    a pleased smile upon his face.
    
                   Ashley looked at him as it dawned on her what he was talking about. 
    
     As unbelievable as it sounded, she knew it sounded just like Cassie now.   
    
    Not wanting to think about it, she pushed it from her mind and continued 
    
    what she was doing. 
    
                   Setting the cake out on the counter, she placed a few candles across 
    
    the top.  Who would have thought she would be holding a party for him?
    
    Grinning, she grabbed knife and lit the candles.  Carefully carrying it out, 
    
    she could hear everyone singing to him.  Cassie made him instantly known 
    
    by all their friends. 
    
                   Sitting it down on the table, she moved back and watched as Andros 
    
    blew out the candles.  He flashed her a smile, before picking up the knife.  
    
    Halfway through cutting the first piece, Ashley saw Cassie lean over and whispers 
    
    in his ear, taking the knife from his hand.  She watched helplessly as Cassie led him up 
    
    the stairs to get his 'birthday' present.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   At Cassie's house, her parents were hosting the bridge club that night.  
    
    It was time for the winners to move up and the losers, back.  Robert and his wife 
    
    moved up to sit at the table with Sue and Rick.  Glancing around, Sue was nervous 
    
    considering the last time she saw Robert she made a fool of herself.
    
                   Rick tried desperately to hold his temper, but snapped at the thought of
    
    Robert, his friend, with his wife.  He attacked Robert with lightening speed. 
    
     Before they knew what was happening, the whole night had turned into a shambles. 
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Andros waited in anticipation for Cassie to come out of the bathroom.  
    
    Coming out of the bathroom she slowly shed her robe, revealing a black teddy.  
    
    There standing before him was the vision of perfection, eager and willing, but was 
    
    he so willing?  He watched her close the distance between them until her lips brushed his.  
    
    Andros took a step back.
    
                   "What's wrong?" she asked.
    
                   "You know, I was all set to do this Cassie," he started, then continued. 
    
     "But I just can't.  It just doesn't feel right.  Not like this."
    
                   "What are they going think if we don't do it?" she replied, caring more 
    
    about appearances.
    
                   "I don't care," he responded.
    
                   "Well I do!" she stated harshly as she gathered her rob and headed 
    
    back to where she had come from.  "When we go back downstairs, you act as 
    
    though it was the best experience you ever had." she demanded as she walked 
    
    from the bathroom.  Walking down the stairs, she put on a big smile and thanked 
    
    everyone for making his birthday so special. 
    
                   Andros walked down behind her and passed Ashley sitting on the steps.
    
    "Thanks Ashley," he uttered quietly.  She simply nodded and watched him go.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Andros dropped off a fuming Cassie.  On her way inside, she heard 
    
    her parents arguing, but didn't pay it much heed.  She rushed through the room, 
    
    slamming her bedroom door behind her.   Feeling sorry for herself, she changed
    
    into something more comfortable, and went to the kitchen. 
    
                   Sitting at the kitchen table, she dipped the spoon into the box in front of 
    
    her, pulling out the cool frosty ice cream from within.  Eating it slowly, she tried to 
    
    forget everything that had happened.  She felt miserable.  She could still hear her 
    
    parents arguing and wished they would just go away.
    
                   Suddenly the door burst open, but she didn't care.  It was as though she
    
    were watching them from a distance.  She watched as her father pulled a paper 
    
    from her mother's purse.  Taking another bite of the ice cream, she tried to 
    
    ignore their little quarrel.
    
                   "Since when do you go around spying on people?" Sue asked impatiently.
    
                   "I do it all the time.  It's my job, I'm a cop!" he shot back.
    
                   "But why me?  Your own wife!"
    
                   "My wife.  And just what is this then?  Twenty years of marriage 
    
    and this is what I get!" Rick yelled, his anger rising by the minute.  "If only for one
    
     brief moment I could feel your lips against mine.  Explain that to me!"
    
                   Cassie stood up in disbelief, but her anger soon took control.  
    
    "Daddy that's my letter, how could you!" Cassie cried, tears beginning to give
    
     away as she finally broke down. 
    
                   "Your letter?" he asked his voice softer now.
    
                   "Andros wrote this letter to me.  How could you read it?!" she screamed.
    
    Running to her room, she slammed the door, her tears coming full stream now.  
    
    Clutching the letter in her hands, she threw herself on her bed, crying the tears 
    
    she had held for so long.
    
                                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Andros walked into his room.  Sitting down on his bed, he stared at the letter, 
    
    which had brought him nothing but trouble, then silently dropped it into a drawer.


	11. Chapter Eleven

                                     Chapter Eleven
    
                   Ashley sat in the middle of the mess that was left over from the party.  
    
    Feeling cheated somehow, she had a box of ice cream in front of her.  Swiping
    
     up the chocolate syrup, she drizzled it over the top.  Picking up a spoon, she 
    
    prepared to take a bite, just to be interrupted by the doorbell. Setting it down 
    
    again, she got to her feet and walked to the door. Pulling it open, she found 
    
    Andros standing on the other side. 
    
                   "What are you doing here?" she asked in a tired, bored voice.
    
                   "Are you busy?" he asked.
    
                   "Party's over Andros," she replied.
    
                   "Can I come in for a while?"
    
                   "Why?  What's wrong?" she asked, not up to conversation with him 
    
    at the moment.
    
                   "Cassie and I... I don't know, I think I made a big mistake." he replied, 
    
    trying to make sense of everything he felt.
    
                   "As fascinating as that subject is to me, it's late and I want to go to
    
    bed." she stated, starting to shut the door, but Andros caught it. 
    
                   "Wait a minute.  What are you so upset about?" he asked, noticing 
    
    her hostile behavior toward him.
    
                   "Oh nothing much.  You see, I gave this party today for a friend.  Only 
    
    there was a big highlight to the evening and I didn't know what it was.
    
    What it turns out to be is that a couple of friends, getting it on in my parent's 
    
    bedroom," she said, each word showing the hurt.  "Next time you're going to 
    
    do something like this, do you mind telling me first? Because I don't like 
    
    being used." she snapped.
    
                   "I didn't know it was going to happen Ashley," Andros replied, taken 
    
    aback by her hostility.
    
                   "Everyone else seemed to," she retorted, the anger still in her voice.
    
                   "Not much happened," he offered.
    
                   "Yeah, sure," she scoffed. 
    
                   "Look, Ashley, nothing happened ok?  I don't even know why I'm 
    
    explaining this to you when it is not the reason I came." he shot back at her.
    
                   "Am I supposed to guess?" she asked sarcastically.
    
                   "Would you go out with me sometime?" he asked softly.
    
                   "What?" she replied, scarcely believing her ears.
    
                   "I think we should go on a real date.  You and I," he suggested.
    
                   "What happened to Cassie?" she asked.
    
                   "I don't know what happened.  It just was not what I thought it should be.
    
     I expected her to be like..." he trailed off, searching for what to say.
    
    He caught her gaze, "you." he finished. 
    
                   Ashley was speechless. 
    
                   "You know we have a good time together, but it was not like that.  So, 
    
    she is beautiful, but you can only look for so long.  Because when you start listening, 
    
    all the lights are on but nobody's home.  We have been friends for a long time.  
    
    I like being with you more than anyone else." he said, searching her eyes for some 
    
    glimmer of a chance.  "You probably do not feel as I do, but perhaps we are 
    
    overlooking something.  So we should go on a date, just to see.  What do you think?" 
    
    he asked, hopeful of a positive response.
    
                   Ashley stood there, taking in everything he had just said to her, and yet, 
    
    she couldn't forgive him.  "Andros, I think you just won the asshole of the year 
    
    award," she said, slamming the door in his face.
    
                   Andros stood there a few moments, her rejection not registering.  
    
    Finally noting that she wasn't going to give him a second chance, 
    
    he disappeared into the night.


	12. Chapter Twelve

                                     Chapter Twelve
    
                   The next morning, Andros sat alone in the park.  The first place he and 
    
    Ashley actually formed their bonds of friendship.  She wouldn't even give him 
    
    a chance.  Sitting in self-pity, a shadow fell across his form.  Looking up, 
    
    he saw Cassie standing there.
    
                   "I just want to know one thing Andros.  Where's the man that 
    
    wrote these letters?" she asked angrily, thrusting them forward at him.
    
                   "Cassie, I am sorry, but..." Andros broke off, looking at the letters 
    
    in his hand.  "What are these?" he asked.
    
                   "That's cruel Andros, really cruel," she snapped.
    
                   "Where did you get these?" he asked, confused.
    
                   "From the man I thought I loved," she answered.
    
                   "I did not write these.  These aren't what I wrote." he replied, looking 
    
    at the black writing that seemed vaguely familiar.
    
                   "You just wait until Carlos gets his hands on you.  I wouldn't want to be 
    
    in your shoes," she threatened, walking away in a huff.
    
                   Andros disappeared, back to the mega ship.  Pulling his letter from the 
    
    drawer, he looked at all three of them together.  The writing was identical.  
    
    "Ashley," he breathed.  Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly rang her home 
    
    number, getting her stepmother.
    
                   "Is Ashley there, this is Andros."
    
                   "Oh hi Andros.  She's outside helping her father load the car," Mrs.
    
    Hammond replied.
    
                   "I have to talk to her," he persisted.
    
                   "We're leaving in like two minutes," she said.
    
                   "Ashley's leaving?  Ashley's leaving me?" he asked, terrified of 
    
    the future without her.
    
                   "Yes, she's leaving to go that school on the boat.  She has to be 
    
    at the harbor at ten," she replied, not noticing the strain in his voice.
    
                   "I have to talk to her.  I have to see her!" he pleaded.
    
                   "I have to go, they're honking.  Bye." she said hanging up the phone.
    
                   Andros heard the dead air on the other end and felt his heart twist in 
    
    his chest.  "NO!!" he yelled into the phone before throwing it away from him.
    
                   Ashley's stepmother got into the car.  "Oh Ashley, that was Andros.  
    
    He said to tell you goodbye," she said, fastening her seatbelt.
    
                   Ashley sank back in her seat.  So this was it. 
    
                   Andros appeared in the kitchen of Ashley's home, glancing out the 
    
    window; he saw the car pulling out.  Running out the door, he called after them in 
    
    a futile effort to make them stop.  She had told him once that if it were meant to
    
     be it would happen.  That it couldn't be forced, so he would track her down. 
    
                   Running to the corner, he tried to get anyone to stop.  He was frantic to 
    
    get to that harbor before she slipped through his fingers.  Car after car drove past 
    
    him but none would give him the time of day.  Then a familiar figure met his eyes. 
    
    "Carlos!" he yelled in an attempt to get him to stop.
    
                   Carlos pulled a U-turn and pulled up beside Andros. 
    
                   "You have to get me to the harbor, right away." Andros commanded.
    
                   "I've been looking for you," Carlos replied icily.
    
                   "Carlos, you don't understand," Andros said, taking a step back.
    
                   "Cassie told me everything," he stated, advancing.
    
                   Andros, feeling his future slip away, punched Carlos as hard as he could.
    
                   "I think you broke my nose," Carlos muttered through his hands.
    
                   "Are you alright?" Andros asked, then seeing his keys in his hands, snatched
    
     them quickly.  "I have to borrow your car!" Andros called, as he jumped into the convertible.  
    
    Starting the engine, he took off like a shot.  Out onto the highway, in and out of traffic, 
    
    Andros made his way closer to his destiny. 


	13. Finale

                                       Chapter Thirteen
    
                   Ashley's parents pulled up to the dock.  This was it.  She felt her 
    
    world close in on her, but wouldn't let it get to her.  She would forget him in time.  
    
    Pulling her things from the car, they carried them to the boat. 
    
                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Andros found the exit, and quickly went off.  Once he was there, he 
    
    realized he had no idea where the boat was docked, so he pulled up alongside 
    
    a security guard and asked directions.  Deciding it was a bad idea to ask an old 
    
    man for directions, he quickly pulled away. 
    
                   Driving blindly, not knowing which way to go, he again had the chance 
    
    to ask directions.
    
                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Ashley's stepmother took a picture of Ashley and her father, just before 
    
    they told her to board.  Saying her last goodbyes, she kissed her father goodbye 
    
    and climbed aboard the boat she would spend the next year living on.
    
                   The boat, now untied from the dock, slowly made its way out to sea.  
    
    A faint honking could be heard as though it was a million miles away. 
    
                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
                   Andros drove straight down the wharf, around forklifts and boxes 
    
    only to come to a complete halt as Carlos's car hit an obstacle.  Climbing 
    
    out of the car quickly, Andros ran on calling out to her. 
    
                   "Ashley!" he called, reaching the end of the pier.  "Ashley!" he could 
    
    still see her, so there was still hope.
    
                   "Andros?!" she called back, surprised to see him there.
    
                   "Ashley, I know you wrote the letters!  Don't leave me!  I love you!"
    
    Andros yelled.
    
                   "What?!" she called back.
    
                   "I love you!  Do you love me?!" he called out to her.
    
                   "What difference does it make?!" she yelled back.
    
                   "But do you love me?!" he asked again.
    
                   "Yes!  Does that make you feel better?!" she called back.
    
                   "Yes!" he called back.  Without warning, Andros jumped into the water.
    
                   "Andros!" Ashley screamed, running down the length of the boat to 
    
    the stern.  Standing at the very back, she looked at Andros still in the water.  "Andros!"
    
                   "Come on Ashley, don't leave me," he whispered.
    
                   Ashley stood there and looked around herself.  Her future was at hand 
    
    and here she was afraid to take the plunge.  Is this what she really wanted?
    
    Is this how she wanted her future to be?  Feeling a surge of energy, she knew 
    
    what she wanted to do.  Before anyone had a chance to stop her, she jumped from the ship.
    
                   "Andros!" she called, swimming towards him.
    
                   Andros swam to her.  Taking her in his arms, he was finally happy.  
    
    "I was beginning to get worried you wouldn't come back," he said, his forehead 
    
    against hers.
    
                   "Of course I'd come back," she replied.  "I love you."
    
                   Andros smiled, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her passionately. 
    
                       The End  

            Well here you have it the final chapter of Secrete Admirers.  I had so much fun writing 

this story.  Please read and review.


End file.
